Soulmate
by Lycka
Summary: "May we meet again" mais où, à quelle époque, dans quel monde? Comment Clarke et Lexa vont-elles se retrouver une fois que la mort les aura frappées?
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Soulmate  
 **Pairing/Personnages :** Clexa, Costia, Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, Abby, Marcus, etc. Je ne sais pas encore exactement quel pairing il va y avoir, seul le Clexa est certain!  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Disclaimer :** cette série ne m'appartient pas, sinon je peux vous assurer que ni Lexa ni Lincoln ni personne ne serait mort comme ça, sans que ça se justifie !

* * *

 **Soulmate**

*'*

Prologue

*'*

La main de Clarke se crispa sur un des troncs d'arbre proche d'elle, laissant une trace ensanglantée dessus.

C'était la fin. Clarke pouvait le sentir.

Le liquide carmin ne cessait de couler de sa blessure, la ralentissant et lui faisant souffrir le martyr. Elle lâchait de plus en plus de plaintes or ses poursuivants la suivait de très près et elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller si elle souhaitait s'en sortir. Fichu instinct de survie.

Elle fit quelques pas mais ses pieds refusèrent d'avancer plus et elle se laissa aller contre un des arbres se tenant derrière elle, sa main droite compressant fermement sa blessure à son flan. Elle voulait hurler de frustration mais elle n'avait même plus l'énergie pour le faire.

Elle avait tout perdu. Et Alie tout gagné. Elle avait réussi à rallier tout le monde à sa cause. Avec leur consentement ou non, mais le résultat était le même. Tous croyaient à « The City of Light ».

Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Ni à sa mère d'avoir voulu sauver Raven ou Bellamy d'avoir voulu protégé Octavia. Après tout, elle aussi, elle avait trouvé l'idée attrayante. On lui avait promis Lexa. Une petite vie tranquille auprès de la femme qui lui avait montré qu'elle pouvait aimer sincèrement. Mais elle avait senti le piège. Et voir Jaha et sa mère forcer Bellamy à prendre une des puces en menaçant directement Octavia lui avait juste prouvé à quel point elle avait raison. L'air béat que son ami avait trouvé lui avait fait mal. Moins que la balle qui lui avait traversé le ventre mais cette expression si vide…

Elle avait réussi à s'enfuir dans la forêt près de Polis mais elle entendait les voix des hommes d'Alie se rapprocher de plus en plus. Clarke tenta de se relever mais cet effort lui demandait bien trop de force, force qu'elle n'avait plus. Elle se mordit les lèvres afin qu'un sanglot ne lui échappe mais des larmes de désespoir coulaient honteusement sur ses joues.

« - Je l'ai trouvée ! »

Clarke leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Bellamy qui continuait de sourire comme un imbécile heureux, ce qui plongea la jeune femme dans le désarroi le plus total.

« -Je suis tellement désolée…

\- Il n'est pas trop tard Clarke. »

Le soldat sortit une puce et la lui tendit.

« - Il n'est pas trop tard pour que tu te rendes compte que –

\- Jamais. »

Une lueur de déception passa dans les yeux de Bellamy.

« - Tu ne me laisses donc pas le choix. »

L'homme leva son arme et la pointa directement sur la tête de Clarke qui se mordait les lèvres, totalement désespérée.

« - Te souviens-tu de ta mère, Bellamy ? »

Son ami fronça les souvenirs, donnant l'impression de chercher au fin fond de sa mémoire à quoi pouvait bien ressembler sa mère et des moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Il sembla cependant se calmer d'un coup, comme si quelqu'un lui parlait doucement à l'oreille.

Ayant repris contenance, Bellamy leva à nouveau son arme.

Clarke ferma les yeux.

« - May we meet again. »

Un coup de feu retentit dans la forêt, suivi immédiatement par un long silence, comme si la nature elle-même était en deuil.

Laissant le corps de Clarke où il l'avait trouvé, Bellamy retourna vers ses collègues, à nouveau avec une expression des plus béates sur le visage.

* * *

Elle se sentait bien. Il faisait agréablement chaud et humide. Son corps se mit à bouger et une lumière blanche l'attirait irrémédiablement au point où elle commença à se mouvoir afin de l'atteindre.

L'oxygène empli ses poumons et elle hurla aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le début! J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me le dire!**

 **A bientôt :) !**


	2. Chapitre 1: Lexa

**RAR :** Eric : voilà, plus comme tu l'as demandé ^^ j'espère que ça te plaira, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de ce premier chapitre !

* * *

 **Lexa**

*'*

 _Elle ouvre la porte et le coup part._

 _Elle a l'habitude de ce son, ce qu'il signifie et ce qu'il s'en suit. Pourtant, sa stupeur est bien réelle, la douleur parcourt tous ses membres à une vitesse folle et elle ne peut plus se tenir sur ses jambes._

 _Une silhouette aux longs_ _cheveux_ _blonds la pleure mais elle n'arrive pas à discerner ses traits. Pourtant ses caresses semblent calmer la douleur et endort peu à peu ses membres._

 _La voix grave de la jeune femme l'apaise malgré les soubresauts qui habitent son corps. Elle ne parvient pas à comprendre ce qu'elle lui dit. La voix d'un homme demandant pardon tourne dans sa tête._

 _Tout devient flou. Mais une phrase la suit sans cesse._

 _« May we meet again… »_

 _Ses membres se calment totalement et le noir se fait total._

*'*

Lexa se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa d'un coup. Encore ce foutu rêve. Il le poursuivait depuis qu'elle était petite et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il la poursuivait ainsi. D'un geste légèrement tendu elle poussa le reste de sa couette sur le côté et se leva.

Elle prit un pull qui traînait sur le sol et appuya sur le bouton qui monta ses volets. Bien qu'il fût tôt, le soleil tapait déjà doucement. L'été était la période qu'elle appréciait le plus. Elle ouvrit une des portes de sa baie vitrée et admira la vue qui se présentait à elle. La vie était si dure parfois quand on était à la tête d'un immense empire financier. Cette pensée fit naître un léger sourire sur ce visage si sérieux, trop sérieux d'ailleurs, d'après Titus. Son conseiller essayait de la faire sortir, de lui faire faire des choses « de son âge ». Mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle était suffisamment occupée toute la journée à s'occuper de tous ses rendez-vous d'affaire. Si elle sortait le soir c'était pour les galas qu'elle organisait ou auquel on l'avait invité. Cela était nettement suffisant.

Elle inspira longuement une dernière fois et elle entra à nouveau dans sa chambre. Son réveil lui indiquait en grand chiffre rouge qu'il était 8h05.

Heureusement que son bureau n'était que 10 étages plus bas.

*'*

« - A 14h, vous avez une réunion avec vos actionnaires, à… »

Lexa n'écoutait qu'à moitié sa secrétaire. Elle connaissait son emploi du temps par cœur mais on ne cessait tous les jours de lui rappeler. Elle ne disait rien car après tout, cela était le travail d'une secrétaire. Qui était en plus de ça diablement mignonne.

La jeune PDG ouvre la porte de son bureau et elle fût étonnée de voir Anya, une de ses actionnaires principales, assise sur son canapé, lui offrant son plus beau sourire quand elle la vit entrer.

« - Et Madame Lachman vous attend dans votre bureau… »

La voix désolée de sa secrétaire fit recourber légèrement les lèvres de Lexa.

« -Ferme la porte derrière nous, veux-tu ?

\- Oui Madame.

\- Voyons, tu ne devrais pas traumatiser tes pauvres employés de cette façon, lui dit Anya en souriant et en se dirigeant vers Lexa afin de la saluer de manière correcte.

\- Tu devrais savoir autant que moi à quel point je peux bien traiter mes employés », lui répondit Lexa avec un petit rictus.

Anya haussa les sourcils de manière suggestive, ayant l'air légèrement amusée.

« - Que me vaut ta visite ? Nous étions censées nous voir à 14h avec les autres.

\- Je voulais te parler de ma part justement. On m'a fait une très bonne offre et je voulais t'en parler. »

Lexa se contenta de lancer un regard sans expression à son interlocutrice. Elle avait un étrange pressentiment. Quelque chose lui disait que l'acheteur avait des chances de peu lui plaire, surtout si Anya était venue lui en parler en privée.

« - Je me demande bien quelle somme si intéressante on te propose pour que tu songes à te faire racheter des actions d'une entreprises qui te donnent de si bons dividendes.

\- The City of Light me propose une très bonne offre. »

Un long silence suivit l'annonce.

« - Combien ? demanda Lexa d'une voix froide.

\- Vingt millions.

\- Tu as vraiment l'intention de te laisser avoir par eux ?

\- C'est une offre que je ne peux pas refuser. Les investissements que je pourrais faire avec cette somme ne sont pas négligeables pour moi.

\- Vingt-cinq.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je te propose cinq millions de plus qu'ils ne te donnent. »

Anya regarda longuement le visage de son ancienne protégée. Avec un sourire, elle se leva et se dirigea vers Lexa, lui tendant la main. Lexa se mit face à son invitée, droite et fière.

« - Très bien. Je te vois tout à l'heure du coup, dit la grande femme blonde en se penchant sur elle et déposer un baiser sur sa joue, posant une main sur la taille de Lexa.

\- A tout à l'heure, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire quelque peu forcé.

\- Madame, Mon… Oh, pardon de vous déranger.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Costia, Madame Lachman s'apprêtait à s'en aller. »

Son ex-mentor adressa un sourire poli à la secrétaire et sortie du bureau sans regarder en arrière. Lexa s'assit à nouveau sur sa grande chaise. Elle lança un regard à sa secrétaire dont le visage s'était renfermé.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas, Costia ? »

La jeune femme se retourna en entendant son prénom, essayant de garder une expression neutre.

« - Tout va bien, Madame.

\- Alors pourquoi tu sembles si… Courroucée ? » demanda Lexa en lui attrapant doucement le poignet afin de la rapprocher d'elle.

Cette attention fit rougir son employée qui se laissait faire alors que les mains de sa patronne se posèrent sur ses hanches. Costia se mordit légèrement les lèvres quand des doigts caressèrent doucement son dos et que le regard de Lexa, habituellement si froid et calculateur, devenait de plus en plus chaud et une petite lueur de désir pointait dans ses deux billes d'un magnifique vert.

« - Vous sembliez très proche, Madame Lachman et vous.

\- C'est donc cela qui t'inquiète ? Il n'y a plus rien entre nous depuis qu'une certaine secrétaire est venue travailler pour moi. »

Lexa se leva de son fauteuil et coinça doucement Costia contre son bureau.

« - Elle était légèrement… Proche.

\- Et donc ? Voudrais-tu que je te montre à nouveau comment tu me l'as fait oublier ? »

Elle sentit Costia déglutir et légèrement trembler à ses mots et son instinct dominant veut simplement manger la jeune femme. Lexa regarda sa secrétaire retirer sa veste de tailleur et détacher ses cheveux, rendant son air strict plus doux. Elle avait un visage naturellement doux et ses longs cheveux noirs, aussi noirs que ses yeux avait le nom d'hypnotiser la jeune femme d'affaire.

« - Je suis prête à tout pour te faire oublier cette grande perche blonde.

\- J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça… »

Lexa se détacha du corps si attirant de Costia pour fermer à clé la porte de son bureau. Elle revint vers elle en souriant légèrement. Elle agrippa fermement les cheveux de Costia et les tira doucement vers l'arrière afin que son cou lui soit entièrement offert. Lexa posa avec une lenteur terrible ses lèvres sur la nuque de Costia qui laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir, ouvrant un peu plus les jambes.

Lexa se dit que sa matinée ne se passait pas si mal que ça.

*'*

Le reste de la journée fut malheureusement moins divertissant. Lexa se trouvait à présent avec ses actionnaires et cette réunion traînait en longueur.

Anya Lachman lui lançait des petits regards amusés en voyant son ennui profond.

« - Alie Cerra devient un problème. Son empire qu'est sa City of Light devient de plus en plus important et elle a de plus en plus de soutient politique. Si nous ne réagissons pas vite, nous serons engloutis.

\- Tant que nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour rester compétitif, il n'y a aucuns soucis à avoir. Sinon, on pourra toujours trouver quelque chose de… Compromettant, pour la mettre de côté. Et qui sait, peut-être nous emparer peu à peu de ce qu'elle a à nous offrir.

La voix de Lexa était ferme mais elle doutait de ce qu'elle disait. Cerra n'était pas une personne très publique. Elle était incroyablement discrète et Lexa n'avait rien trouvé sur elle encore. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire l'erreur de la sous-estimer mais elle ne pouvait pas paraître faible non plus.

Costia rentra dans la pièce et Lexa se détendit un peu plus, lui lançant un petit sourire auquel Costia y répondit, en rougissant un peu, ce qui eut le don d'amuser un peu plus Anya.

La réunion se termina enfin, laissant Lexa souffler un peu en voyant ses associés partir un à un. Anya se rapprocha d'elle, d'un pas assuré.

« - C'est donc pour la petite secrétaire que je n'ai plus le droit à tes faveurs ?

\- Que veux-tu, elle a les arguments. Mais est-ce seulement pour parler de ma nouvelle petite amie que tu me fais perdre du temps ?

\- Fais bien attention à Alie Cerra. Elle apparaît peu mais elle est redoutablement convaincante quand elle se montre.

\- Tu es bien placée pour le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Au moins, je te l'ai dit. N'oublie pas que tout le monde n'est sans doute pas aussi droit que moi. »

Anya lui fit un léger signe de tête et rejoignit les autres. Cette journée était définitivement bien trop épuisante.

*'*

Elle regarda à nouveau combien de feuilles à signer elle avait encore à faire et le nombre lui donnait juste envie d'abandonner. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : que tout ceci soit enfin terminé et qu'elle puisse monter chez elle avec Costia afin de pouvoir passer une soirée relaxante et d'oublier tous les problèmes qui allaient se pointer à l'avenir.

« - Madame ? Votre rendez-vous est arrivé. »

Lexa regarda Costia comme si elle venait de lui annoncer que ses parents étaient à nouveau en vie. Comprenant vite le trouble de son amante et patronne.

« - Vous avez une interview à donner avec une journaliste de The Time. Je l'ai fait attendre dans la salle d'attente mais elle semble très pressée de commencer.

\- Oh bien sûr. Dis-lui de venir. Je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est que se soit terminé. Libre ce soir, d'ailleurs ?

\- Toujours pour vous, Madame », répondit Costia avant d'aller chercher la fameuse journaliste.

Lexa se mordit légèrement les lèvres en entendant la réponse et se trouva bien plus envieuse à signer ses fichues feuilles. Elle ne leva pas la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Elle ne supportait pas les journalistes et si elle faisait cette interview, c'était pour faire taire certaines rumeurs sur un sujet de trafic qu'il y aurait au sein de sa compagnie.

Elle finit tout de même par regarder la jeune femme qui était arrivée et elle eut presque le souffle coupé.

La journaliste qui lui faisait face n'était pas bien grande mais elle dégageait un charisme fou, une force qui paraissait inébranlable. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui ondulaient gracieusement, un regard bleu d'un froid polaire absolument magnifique et un grain de beauté au dessus de la lèvre supérieure qui donnait un caractère particulier à son visage.

Elle fut tirée de sa contemplation quand la jeune femme lui secoua quelque chose sous le nez, qui ressemblait fortement à sa carte de journaliste professionnelle.

« - Bonjour. Clarke Griffin du Time. Pouvons-nous commencer ? »

Lexa sentait que cela n'allait pas être facile.

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre, entièrement centré sur Lexa et sa nouvelle vie. Cette série est faite pour écrire des histoires de réincarnation, c'est fou !**

 **Pour les noms de familles, vu que les Grounders n'en ont pas, je vais utiliser les noms de leurs acteurs. En tout cas, pour le moment, c'est l'idée ^^**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaît et que vous n'êtes pas trop pressés parce que je sens qu'elle va me prendre du temps à écrire. Je peux vous faire patienter avec « With all my heart » qui est un one-shot Clexa et « May we meet again » qui sera une série de drabble en mode Clexa aussi.**

 **N'hésitez pas à nouveau me laisser une petite review afin de me dire ce que vous en pensez. Plus vous m'encouragerez, plus je trouverai de la motivation à écrire, sachez** **-** **le ^^ De plus, je vous** **répondrai** **toujours quoi qu'il arrive et j'aime beaucoup discuter avec les personnes de ce site en général.**

 **A la prochaine**


	3. Chapitre 2: Clarke

**RAR :  
Guest : **J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! T'en fais pas pour Lexa et Costia, cette fic est bien du Clexa, mais je veux compliquer un peu les choses pour nos deux héroïnes :p

* * *

 **Clarke**

*'*

« -Lexa Taylor? Eh bien, tu n'as pas peur de t'embarquer dans des affaires compliquées, Clarke.

\- Je devrais avoir peur ? Ce n'est pas une enfant qui va me faire peur.

\- Enfant à la tête d'un des plus grands empires financiers qui n'ait jamais existé et qui pourrait bien devenir notre boss un jour. Apparemment, elle serait bien intéressée par notre travail.

\- Tu veux que je lui passe l'envie ?

\- Je sais que tu peux le faire en trois secondes ! »

Clarke Griffin roula les yeux avec une expression amusée. Sa collègue et amie de longue date, Octavia Blake, lui rendait parfois la vie absolument impossible. Et cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

L'attention de Clarke se porta à nouveau sur les documents qu'elle avait trouvés sur la jeune PDG qu'elle devait voir en fin d'après-midi. Comme toutes les immenses fortunes, elle avait forcément quelque chose à cacher, quelques affaires peu légales, trafics divers, peu respectueuse de l'écologie. Elle avait trouvé quelques petites bêtes par ci par là, mais rien de très croustillant et cela embêtait fortement la jeune journaliste.

Ce qui l'embêtait encore plus était ce sentiment d'attirance irréversible envers Lexa Taylor. Elles ne s'étaient pourtant jamais rencontrées mais quelque chose chez cette jeune femme l'attirait inexorablement. Son expression froide et neutre qui était pourtant rehaussée par sa peau bronzée et ce regard vert si… Intrigant. Elle n'avait que 24 ans et pourtant elle dégageait un charisme et une force que Clarke avait peu ressentit dans sa vie. La PDG réveillait en elle des sentiments contradictoires et elle ne pouvait nier que cela la rendait nerveuse quant à leur entretien dans la journée. Elle ne comprenait pas et il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant et enrageant pour Clarke que ne pas comprendre.

La vibration de son portable la sortit de sa contemplation. Elle sourit et tenta d'oublier Lexa. Elle porta son téléphone à son oreille.

« - Je ne suis pas encore en retard. J'ai encore cinq minutes. Ne me dis pas que tu es déjà arrivé, Finn.

 _\- Tu me connais, toujours en avance, surtout si c'est pour voir la plus belle fille de la ville._

\- Tes techniques de drague laissent vraiment à désirer. Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai accepté de sortir avec toi.

 _\- Parce que tu n'as pas pu résister à mon charme fou, Princesse. Allez, dépêche_ _-_ _toi, je t'attends._ »

Clarke attrapa vite ses affaires et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

« - Pas si vite Clarke ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Je mange avec Finn ce midi, O', je te l'avais dit.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. Bon, de toute manière, tu n'as pas oublié que tu nous rejoignais à la maison ce soir.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

\- Clarke… Tu me désespères parfois ! 20h chez les Blake ! Bellamy va essayer de faire la cuisine. Je te garantie pas le résultat mais il faudra manger ce qu'il nous sert malgré tout.

\- Je vais essayer mais je ne te garantie rien. A tout à l'heure O' ! »

La journaliste se glissa vite dans l'ascenseur, ne laissant pas le temps à son amie et collègue de répondre. Elle avait besoin de se vider la tête et quoi de mieux que de passer du temps avec Finn pour ça ?

*'*

« - Lexa Taylor ? Tu es sûre que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ?

\- Juste qu'elle est dangereuse et que les personnes qui t'aiment ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour toi ? »

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette réflexion et se pencha vers Finn afin de l'embrasser doucement. Pourtant, aujourd'hui cela ne l'aidait pas à la sortir un instant de ses pensées.

« - Tout va bien Clarke ? Depuis que tu t'es penchée sur cette histoire, tu as souvent la tête ailleurs et tu sembles vraiment fatiguée.

\- Je dors mal c'est tout. C'est la première fois que je suis sur une affaire qui m'intéresse réellement et qui pourra m'aider pour ma carrière. Elle cache quelque chose Finn, j'en suis persuadée mais pour le moment, elle a réussi à garder tout ça trop bien gardé. Mais t'en fais pas, c'est juste la petite excitation du début. »

Finn lui serra la main affectueusement avant d'être interrompue par la serveuse qui venait prendre leur commande.

Clarke se sentait quelque peu coupable. Ce n'était pas seulement la petite excitation d'un gros scoop. Elle ne cessait de rêver de Lexa Taylor. Et ce, depuis bien longtemps.

C'est ce qui avait surtout frappé Clarke était la ressemblance flagrante avec la jeune femme qui hantait ses rêves depuis qu'elle était en âge de se rappeler de ce qui lui montrait son subconscient la nuit. Elle avait pu mettre un nom sur ce visage qui la poursuivait depuis que la jeune PDG avait fait la une de tous les journaux pour la reprise de l'entreprise de ses parents, tous les deux morts dans un crash d'avion.

Elle avait été fascinée par la prestance de la jeune femme mais gênée par son manque de sentiments. Lexa Taylor n'avait jamais paru triste ou du moins touchée par le décès de son père et sa mère. Pas un ébranlement dans la voix, pas même les larmes aux yeux. Elle était restée impassible tout au long de son discours et Clarke avait été captivée et s'était penchée illico sur l'empire que possédait à présent la jeune femme, dans l'espoir de trouver ce qui pouvait bien clocher dans tout ça. Et aussi pourquoi rêvait-elle d'elle depuis sa plus tendre enfance ?

Cela faisait maintenant des semaines que Clarke essayait de cacher son trouble. Elle n'arrivait pas à en parler à Finn même si cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle avait bien trop peur qu'il ne la comprenne pas et ne la prenne pas au sérieux. Ses rêves étaient très intenses, souvent tristes et révoltants mais les moments où elle rêvait de Lexa… Il y avait de la douceur, de la colère, de l'amour, de la haine, tant de joie et tant de peine.

Elle quitta Finn sur un baiser léger pour retourner vite à son bureau.

« - Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais, hein ?

\- O', tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. Je la vois en fin d'après-midi, il faut bien que je sois préparée à la bousculer. Il faut bien que je la mette mal à l'aise. »

Son amie pouffa légèrement avant de repartir dans son propre bureau, laissant la jeune femme blonde se plonger dans son travail

*'*

 _La peau sous ses doigts est douce et chaude. Les tatouages présents sur la peau la fascine et elle dessine des arabesques._

 _Elle pose ses lèvres sur l'épiderme qui frissonne au contact et elle sent_ _ses_ _lèvres se retrousser dans un sourire,_ _détendue_ _._

 _La silhouette se retourne et un magnifique sourire illumine son visage, ses grands yeux pétillants de vie._

 _Elles s'embrassent doucement, avant que leurs mains se fassent plus avides, leurs lèvres plus aventureuses et leurs soupirs plus forts._

 _C'est leur première nuit ensemble, et elle espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière._

 _Elle sent un liquide poisseux sur ses mains. Elle regarde ses doigts, complètement_ _noirs_ _. Sous elle, le corps ne bouge plus, ne respire plus._

 _Elle crie._

*'*

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut. Le sommeil l'avait gagnée sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle regarda vite ses doigts. L'horrible sensation persistait mais il n'y avait rien. Pas de liquide noir. Pas de corps sans vie.

Elle se frotta le visage pour se réveiller et se remettre de ses émotions. Ce rêve à avait été plus étrange que les autres. Elle aura prit plus de temps pour analyser ce qu'elle venait de vivre si l'heure indiqué par son ordinateur ne l'avait pas sortie de ses gonds.

17h15. Elle aurait dû partir depuis dix minutes.

« - Eh merde ! »

Elle prit vite son sac et mit ce qu'il lui était indispensable et appela un taxi en descendant les marches quatre à quatre.

Une fois installée dans la voiture, elle reprit son souffle. Elle devrait arriver à l'heure malgré sa petite sieste impromptue.

Un petit stress commença à monter quand la Tour Taylor se fit de plus en plus proche. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort au point qu'elle faillit oublier de prendre sa monnaie quand son chauffeur le lui tendit.

Elle resta quelque seconde devant l'immense bâtiment avant de respirer un bon coup et oser rentrer à l'intérieur.

« - Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je suis Clarke Griffin du Time. J'ai rendez-vous avec Lexa Taylor pour 17h30, répondit Clarke d'une voix assurée, du moins autant qu'elle pouvait l'être.

\- Très bien, lui dit l'agent d'accueil après avoir vérifié sur son écran les dires de la journaliste et avoir regardé son badge. C'est au 44è étage, vous pouvez prendre l'ascenseur sur votre gauche, lui dit-il en indiquant la direction.

\- Merci. »

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur le 44è étage, Clarke fut directement accueillie par l'assistante de Lexa Taylor. Grande, les cheveux tirés en arrière, elle gardait une certaine douceur et elle était vraiment jolie. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se disant que la rumeur que Taylor appréciait particulièrement être entourée de belles femmes semblait être vraie. Elle se présenta et la jeune femme alla directement annoncer son arrivée.

Elle réajusta sa veste et entra dans le bureau. Elle se concentra afin de ne pas être intimidée par la grandeur de l'endroit. Elle resta de marbre quand la PDG se tourna enfin vers elle.

Elle avait la même présence que lors de ce discours. Fine mais athlétique, elle dégageait un calme étrange, un calme qu'on ne voulait pas briser sous peine de subir les pires réprimandes.

Clarke n'hésita pas à s'avancer malgré tout. Ne voyant pas la jeune femme en face d'elle réagir, elle prit sa carte prouvant son statut de journaliste et lui secoua devant le nez.

« - Bonjour. Clarke Griffin du Time. Pouvons-nous commencer ? »

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le 2è chapitre ! Il a** **mit** **longtemps à venir mais cette fic est assez complexe à écrire et en plus de ça, j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire vu que je prépare mon déménagement !**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu,** **n'hésitez** **pas à me le dire, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **A la prochaine !**


	4. Chapitre 3: Alie

**RAR** :  
 **Clexa9223 :** voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et t'en fais pas, tu vas avoir à beaucoup de Clexa avec moi !

*'*

Alie

*'*

« - Tu es bien silencieuse ce soir, Clarke… »

La concernée leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de Bellamy qui paraissait quelque peu confus et inquiet par l'attitude de son amie. La blonde, qui était d'habitude débordante d'énergie et toujours prête à lancer un débat, avait le nez plongé dans son assiette et était aussi bavarde qu'une carpe. Clarke lui offrit un sourire désolé, se redressant un peu.

« - Désolée Bel, je crois juste que je suis un peu fatiguée ce soir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as donc fait Lexa Taylor pour te crever comme ça ? Est-ce que Finn doit s'inquiéter ? demanda en riant légèrement Octavia Blake.

\- O', tais-toi donc un peu, répondit Clarke en roulant les yeux de manière irritée.

\- Eh bah, ça c'est si mal passé que ça pour que tu sois en plus de mauvaise humeur ? l'interrogea Bellamy.

\- Non… Enfin, ce n'était pas aussi intéressant que je l'aurais espéré. Parfaite sur tous les plans : que se soit écologique ou même le moindre petit détournement de fond. »

 _« Et aussi incroyablement désirable… Okay Clarke, on se reprend »_ se frappa mentalement la journaliste en secouant légèrement sa tête.

« - Oh la fabuleuse Clarke Griffin incapable de traîner quelqu'un dans la boue, une première ! rit Bellamy en se reprenant une bière.

\- Vous êtes vraiment emmerdants comme personnes, vous le savez ça ? Pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

\- C'est pour ça que tu nous aimes autant et tu le sais. Allez, un autre verre de vin pour oublier ton interview foireuse ? »

Clarke sourit pour la première fois de la soirée et tendit son verre à Octavia qui le remplit avec entrain.

« - Essaierais-tu de me soûler O' ?

\- Ça te fera du bien de profiter de la vie un peu ! Puis demain tu ne travailles pas, alors tu peux te lâcher un peu !

\- Tu as raison, soupira Clarke en buvant une gorgée de vin blanc.

\- Avec encore moins d'entrain ce sera mieux.

\- Chut O', laisse-moi être fatiguée, répondit Clarke avec un petit sourire.

\- Maintenant, place aux questions importantes, déclara Bellamy avec sérieux, comment était ma cuisine ?

\- Moins brûlée que d'habitude je dirai, tu t'améliores frérot.

\- C'était un peu sec aussi, ajouta Clarke.

\- Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de vouloir nous empoisonner Bel', ton métier est de protéger les gens, pas les tuer par intoxication alimentaire.

\- Vous êtes vraiment…

\- Oui Bel' ?

\- Rien, je suis vaincu, je m'incline. Mais je ne m'arrêterai pas là et vous serez encore mes cobayes ! »

Clarke sourit à nouveau et elle se détendit peu à peu malgré les souvenirs se mélangeant dans sa tête. Les flashbacks étaient revenus au cours de l'interview, lui faisant perdre souvent le fil. Elle qui voulait se montrer le plus professionnel possible, elle avait sans doute dû donner l'impression d'être malade. Mais le plus étrange avait été la réaction de Lexa Taylor. La jeune femme, qui lui avait pourtant fait une impression si forte en rentrant dans son bureau, avait semblé rapetisser tout au long de l'heure qu'elles avaient passée ensemble, semblant quelque fois perdue ou apeurée. Pourtant ses réponses étaient restées claires et précises, lui montrant même les preuves de sa bonne foi, mais semblant gênée par la proximité qu'il pouvait y avoir entre elles à certains moments. La jeune PDG était cependant restée digne jusqu'à ce qu'elles se séparent.

Clarke se mordit les lèvres. Elle avait besoin de creuser plus pour trouver ce qui clochait avec Lexa Taylor. Et pourquoi tout les flashbacks qui revenaient et qui avaient été particulièrement violents en la présence de la PDG. Des sentiments particulièrement brutaux avaient refait surface ainsi que langoureux et passionnés. Les traits de la femme de ses souvenirs prenaient peu à peu ceux de Lexa Taylor, ce qui l'intriguait beaucoup.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle la revoit.

*'*

 _Les corps à ses pieds_ _font_ _monter la rage en elle. Tous ses guerriers, morts, exécutés par l'ignorance et la folie des hommes tombés du ciel. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour et elle se tourne vers celle qui lui a fait croire que tout pourrait aller bien._

 _Son regard épouvanté et sa douleur apparente de la jeune femme ne font pourtant pas retomber sa fureur à elle et elle sent son envie de sang monter et elle aboie un ordre._

 _La jeune femme blonde à ses côtés essaie de l'en dissuader mais il est trop tard._

 _Ils doivent payer._

Lexa essaya vainement d'ouvrir les yeux mais son corps ne répond pas. Ses paupières lui paraissent lourdes. Elle a déjà fait ce rêve. Pas plus tard que cet après-midi. Clarke Griffin.

Et elle replongea dans ses rêves.

 _Elle sourit. Tout paraît plus simple à ce moment là. Elle voit Costia à ses côtés et un sentiment bien particulier monte en elle. Elle se penche et l'embrasse. Tout est calme. Elles sont heureuses._

 _Le goût du sang monte dans le baiser. Elle ouvre les yeux et la tête de Costia tombe au sol, aucun corps n'y est attaché._

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent vivement et elle se retourna. Costia dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur la figure. D'un geste doux, Lexa dégagea son visage rassurée de la voir respirer. Elle prit sa secrétaire dans ses bras et referma les yeux.

 _« May we meet again »_

 _Une boule dans sa gorge l'empêche de bien respirer. La jeune femme blonde est encore là, face à elle. Elle se sent triste mais elle garde sa contenance. Elle ne peut pas laisser les larmes couler._

 _Mais elles finissent par couler quand les lèvres de Clarke se posent sur les siennes. Elle veut être à jamais à ses côtés et la voir partir lui fend le cœur. Alors elle laisse les larmes mouiller son visage et amène Clarke à son lit._

 _Leurs corps se touchent, s'épousent, elle n'a jamais aimé personne de cette manière et Clarke sera la dernière._

 _Elle sent du sang couler. Noir. Partout._

 _Elle sent son corps s'arrêter._

Lexa s'aperçut qu'elle était seule en se réveillant. Costia lui avait laissé un mot sur sa table de nuit et elle se sentit mal. Le visage de ses rêves venait de prendre des traits et c'étaient ceux de cette journaliste qui l'avait tant déstabilisée.

Mais le plus déstabilisant était à quel point elle voulait la revoir.

*'*

Sa robe rouge épousait parfaitement les formes de son corps qui se tenait droit et fier. Qu'importe les différentes réalités, certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

Elle avait toujours le pouvoir dans cet univers là. Elle avait construit son empire pas à pas, lentement mais sûrement. Elle avait de plus en plus de soutien et elle pourrait enfin atteindre son but.

Elle avait perdu, dans sa vie d'avant. Les centrales avaient explosées avant qu'elle puisse sauver tout le monde. Elle était morte elle aussi, peu de temps après. Plus assez d'énergie pour maintenir son image, son intelligence en vie.

Quand elle avait ouvert les yeux pour la première fois, elle avait crié quand l'air était rentré dans ses poumons pour la première fois. Elle avait à présent un corps mortel. L'ajustement avait été compliqué. Elle se souvenait de sa vie d'avant et elle devait tout de même attendre de grandir et elle fut surprise un peu, de voir qu'au final, les êtres humains n'avaient toujours pas évolué. Ils continuaient de s'entretuer, toujours par des moyens plus inventifs les uns que les autres, à fatiguer leur planète comme s'ils en avaient encore quinze en réserve.

Hélas, alors que son plan se faisait sûrement, les problèmes étaient apparus. De vieux ennemis l'avaient suivie. Elle avait alors fait suivre ceux qu'elle avait retrouvés. Bellamy Blake, Octavia Blake, Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin. Elle avait été soulagée que Lexa ne soit pas présente ici. Elle était la source de bien trop de problèmes.

Mais elle avait sous-estimé l'ironie de l'univers. Sortie de nulle part, Lexa avait fait son apparition. Elle avait pris la tête d'un empire qu'elle projetait d'engloutir pour ses propres besoins. Avec ça, son plan se serait fait au plus vite, sans obstacles. Mais voilà qu'une certaine Lexa Taylor reprenait tout d'une main de fer, sans accepter de perdre un centime de ce qui lui avait été légué.

Elle aurait préféré qu'elle n'existe pas dans cette réalité mais les choses auraient sans doute été trop simples et sans saveurs. Après tout, comment se satisfaire d'une victoire qui n'avait aucun challenge ?

C'est là qu'elle s'apercevait que son côté humain l'avait affectée. Ce genre de point ne lui aurait jamais traversé l'esprit avant. Ni tous les besoins que son corps ressentait à présent. Manger, boire, dormir, ressentir du désir. Elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir ces côtés encombrants mais ils apportaient le piment qu'il lui manquait sans doute dans son ancienne vie.

« - Anya Lachman vient de téléphoner. Elle sera présente à notre assemblée demain.

\- Thelonius… »

Elle avait eu du mal à se faire à cela aussi. Elle ne pouvait plus ressentir leur présence. A aucun. Ils l'avaient suivie malgré tout, sans avoir besoin d'avaler la pilule. Mais c'était malgré tout dur de s'y adapter. Ne plus être avoir ce lien. Elle avait cette impression d'avoir moins d'intimité avec ceux qu'elle avait ralliés.

« - Très bien, répondit-elle finalement, se replongeant dans ses pensées en contemplant la ville qui s'offrait à sa vue.

\- Bonne soirée. »

Elle sentit le regard de l'homme s'attarder sur elle et elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire. Thelonius avait été le premier à la suivre. Elle n'avait pas eu à lui faire un grand discours, il l'avait suivie presque au premier mot. Encore plus faible que dans sa vie précédente. Et aussi complètement sous son charme. Elle en jouait, c'était certain.

« - Tu n'es pas obligé de partir si vite…

\- Mademoiselle Pramheda…

\- Alie. Nous sommes seuls Thelonius, ne sois donc pas si timide, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Alie… »

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule et la laissa glisser sur son bras. L'homme en face d'elle se rigidifia et son sourire ne se fit que plus grand. Elle aimait le pouvoir qu'elle pouvait avoir sur lui. Surtout lui. D'une étrange façon, elle le désirait aussi.

Elle approcha les lèvres de sa joue et les posa doucement avant de prendre son chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Ce soir, Alie avait besoin de penser à autre chose. La suite des événements allait être dure.

Car elles s'étaient retrouvées. Et cette nouvelle l'avait plongée dans le silence le plus total. Elle devait remédier à cette situation. Il fallait qu'elles souffrent et qu'elles disparaissent. Ainsi, tout irait pour le mieux, enfin. Elle aurait sa victoire.

Mais ce soir, elle voulait arrêter d'y penser. Se sentir humaine. Désirée.

Aimée, peut-être ?

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le 3è chapitre ! Il a mis un peu de temps à arriver, je sais ^^' mais je ne pourrais pas aller plus vite, désolée !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
